Bolo
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: A vida no Largo Grimmauld era tediosa, por isso Sirius decide fazer um... Bolo. E contará com a ajuda inusitada de Tonks e Remus Lupin.


**Bolo**

**- By Lithos of Lion –**

Para qualquer pessoa o Largo Grimmauld número 12 aparentava absurda frieza, ainda mais quando se observavam as paredes verdes e as cabeças de elfos penduradas em sua extensão. Definitivamente um péssimo ambiente para pessoas que se considerassem felizes e sadias.

E por mais que Sirius concordasse com todos os fatores descritos acima... Ele tinha que permanecer na casa.

E, já que essa situação não tinha remédio... Ele ia se divertir, ia buscar coisas para fazer que o distraíssem. Ia fazer...

Um bolo.

- Todo esse discurso só para anunciar que vai fazer um bolo Padfoot? – Remus desviou os olhos dos de Sirius.

- Ei! Você estava usando legilimens! – Sirius ainda tentou avançar sobre o outro, mas um barulho na porta o fez parar.

Ouviram passos, um barulho absurdo e mais passos. Riram em silêncio um para o outro e antes da pessoa que acabava de entrar na cozinha se pronunciasse...

- Boa Tarde, Nymphadora! – os dois disseram em uníssono para depois gargalhar ao ver os cabelos da metamorfomaga mudarem para o vermelho vivo antes que ela dissesse.

- Já disse que é TONKS! TONKS... – Sirius gargalhou.

- Boa tarde, Tonks. – os dois disseram com caras ainda risonhas.

- O que estão fazendo?

- Bem... Sirius vai fazer um bolo... – Remus voltou ao ar sério de antes e voltou-se para o jornal, sem pegar o sinal absurdo que Padfoot lhe lançava.

- Sério, primo? Posso ajudar? – os cabelos de Tonks já voltavam ao tom de rosa ao indagar Sirius.

Remus arqueou uma sobrancelha ao lançar um olhar para os dois primos, aquilo não ia acabar bem.

- Claro que sim! Bem, vamos começar.

Logo os dois já estavam envolvidos com farinha, ovos, fermento e outros ingredientes para o bolo. Sirius lia a receita atentamente, enquanto Tonks separava as quantidades necessárias. Até ali, tudo parecia muito bem, na opinião de Remus, que mais observava os dois do que lia o jornal.

Tudo calmo demais...

Até que...

Em um tropeço, saído não se sabia de onde, Tonks acabou derrubando a farinha em cima de Sirius, que por sua vez desequilibrou o chocolate em pó que separava, indo os dois pararem no chão.

Remus gargalhou, mas a risada morreu ao perceber que nenhum dos dois levantara e resolveu averiguar.

E foi o seu erro.

Coisa que percebeu assim que a primeira lufada de farinha branca com resquícios de ovos foi atirada em sua direção por um Sirius que gargalhava com gosto e uma Nymphadora que o olhava com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Não falei que ele caia?

- Haha. – a bruxa começou a rir. – Não faça essa cara Remus, venha ajudar a gente a fazer o bolo!

- Isso Moony, pare de se preocupar com as notícias.

Remus ainda tinha um olhar indignado, enquanto a farinha com ovo escorria pelos seus cabelos. Brincadeira sem graça, muito sem graça... Mas, já que estava naquela situação, que ajudasse.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso, antes que as crianças derrubem a casa!

Logo os três se distraiam preparando a massa do bolo e arrumando as coisas para o recheio e cobertura. Sirius sempre adorara cozinhar à moda trouxa, gosto que adquirira com Lily, sem dúvidas!

Aparentemente fazer um bolo era simples. Só que os três pareciam mais estar fazendo uma espécie de ritual alimentar jogando coisas um no outro do que realmente realizando a tarefa edificante de fazer o bolo. Ainda que a parte principal já estivesse no forno.

Os três se divertiam em melecar a cara um do outro com chantily e cobertura de chocolate fria, enquanto ainda buscavam resquícios de farinha. Rindo muito.

Ficar em Grimmauld não era, afinal, tão ruim assim. Deveria ser o pensamento de ambos naquele instante. Até que...

- Que foi Remus? – Tonks perguntou ao ver os olhos estatalados do lobisomem para a porta da cozinha.

Remus se limitou a tocar no rosto dela com calma e virar o seu olhar para a porta também. O queixo de Nymphadora também desabou. Sirius parecia o único a continuar alheio, até que passando a mão melecada pelo rosto de Lupin e não recebendo nenhuma reclamação, percebeu que algo estava errado e seguiu o olhar dos outros dois...

Dumbledore estava à porta da cozinha, Snape logo atrás. O diretor de Hogwarts tinha um olhar divertidíssimo e no um sorriso extenso estampado no rosto velho, já o professor de poções tinha um olhar de profundo desgosto, além de uma expressão de quem estava prestes a vomitar.

- Bem... – Dumbledore pigarreou um pouco. – Tonks, precisamos de você em uma missão e como Olho-Tonto nos avisou que estaria aqui.

- Er... Hã... bem...

Nymphadora olhou para si própria, coberta de farinha, ovos, chantily e calda de chocolate dos pés a cabeça. Como iria sair em missão daquela forma?

- Tergeo... – Um Lupin ainda mais imundo do que ela utilizou o feitiço para livrá-la da sujeira. – Vai lá, eu e Sirius terminamos por aqui.

Sirius riu baixinho.

- Você volta não é? – perguntou para a prima. – Você sabe...

- Assim que eu concluir a missão eu retorno. – Ela sorriu e saiu com os outros dois.

Snape ainda lançou um olhar de desgosto para os que ficavam. Ouviram o barulho da porta se fechando.

- Fomos pegos! Há! – disse Sirius passando os dedos pela bochecha do outro e pegando uma pequena quantidade de calda de chocolate e levando-a a boca.

Remus ainda parecia embasbacado demais com a cena surreal dos três sendo observados por um sorridente Dumbledore.

- Vamos Remus, vamos terminar o bolo.

O outro finalmente saiu do estado de choque em que estava e começou a gargalhar com o outro.

- Vamos Sirius Black, vamos fazer o seu tão desejado bolo dar certo! – disse, também tirando um pouco de chantily do rosto do outro.

Realmente. Aquela não era uma tarde comum.

- Fim -

**N.A: **Fanfic realmente meio sem noção, tentativa de comédia. Huiahuahaua mas eu gostei de escrever. XD

Abraços,

Lithos


End file.
